geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadlocked V3
Deadlocked V3 is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by Noriega. As its name suggests, it is a remake of Deadlocked. The level is considered a Hard or Very Hard Demon due to its tricky mixed dual segments, confusing ship sequences, and plenty of memory sections. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly difficult cube section that turns into a brief mini wave segment, this transitions of game mode repeats three times until the ship sequence. As the player can notice a slowly moving "custom" background while progressing through the level. Next is a very difficult ship sequence which is confusing due to the abundance of moving and rotating/spinning "cubes" in the sequence. There are also gravity and teleportation portals that attempt to throw the player off guard. There is then a ball segment, which is also fairly difficult due to the number of sudden moving platforms and invisible spikes. Then the player will turn into a ship again. The cubes are now moving in 360 degrees, rather than in a random pattern. The player's speed will change into slow, as he/she will be surrounded by a slow-moving platform of spikes. Next, the player enters a simple cube section, which can be done with simple precise timings. After that are many very hard and confusing mixed dual segments of robot and cube. There are green gravity portals which when clicked will move to disable gravity. This mixed dual requires extremely precise timing as the player can control the robot's jump height. The next dual-mode is a dual ball mode, which is moderately hard but can be cleared with simple timing and practice. Next is a normal-speed but hard cube section, where the player can be confused with the unnoticed hidden jump rings, and change of jump rings by swapping them. The player will meet a teleportation portal that leads the player into a brief, simple mini cube mode. Then, back to the normal cube part. The supposed "water" platform will move down to accompany the player. Then, the player will turn into a moderately hard robot mode. The jump rings are now moving altogether to confuse the player. As well as the platforms will move and confuse them too. The player is teleported into a very tricky ship sequence which is very different from that of the original Deadlocked. After the player meets the first teleportation portal in that ship mode, the supposed "boss" will appear, The player will meet two routes a few times in this ship sequence; however, one of them leads into a dead-end as the boss will fire lasers into the player. There are also saw-blades and monsters that are needed to be avoided. Next is a cube mode, similar to the previous cube sections, but this one requires memory. The player will turn into a dual-mode, as the words: "Ready?" will appear while the screen fades into black. The next part is considered to be one of the hardest parts in the level, which is an extremely hard mixed dual of different forms. Also, there is the final boss which is different from the first one, the boss is now going to crush the player with its "spike" cube. The first dual is a cube mode that requires crucial timing. Next is a mixed dual robot and ship, which is fairly related to Ditched Machine. Next is a cube/robot mixed dual-segment, fairly similar to the first mixed dual section. Then, the mixed dual of mini-wave and robot, which is very hard as the player requires to control the wave and the robot while avoiding hazards at the same time. Then, the next dual is mixed of UFO and robot but is fairly hard too, then a mixed dual of ball and robot. The final dual is a ship mode, the player must go up or else will crash as the "boss" will it fires its last projectile, a ridiculously large laser beam. The screen then fades into white. The last part is a simple ship sequence. Here, stars can be seen in the background. As the player must avoid invisible saw-blades. After that, the level ends with the player greeted with the creator's name and a: 'GG' as the screen fades into white and then black. User Coins * The first user coin is found in the sixth cube section, at 44%. There are two invisible blue jump orbs in a pit of spikes. If the player touches both jump orbs, he/she will be led into a route for the first coin. * The second user coin is located at 75%, in the dual segment. After the screen fades into black, the player must jump into the coin and get it with ease. However, the player must get the keys in order to unlock a route throughout the last coin. * The third and final user coin is located at 95%, at the top of a small invisible saw-blade. The player must be careful about getting it as well. Fails * SoulsTRK crashed at 85% and 87%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 88%. * TowerTheGamer crashed at 97%. * AniJumper47 crashed at 89% and 91%. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 36,494 objects. * It is a remake of Deadlocked. * This level features two boss fights. The first one is in the third ship sequence, while the second one is in the last dual section. * This is currently one of Noriega's v3 levels in-game, along with Hexagon Force v3. * LazerBlitz made a v2 of this level, called Spacelocked, although the latter is considered much easier. Walkthrough .]] Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Gallery Deadlocked v3 First Coin.jpg|The first coin of Deadlocked v3. Deadlocked v3 Second Coin.jpg|The second coin of Deadlocked v3. Deadlocked v3 Third Coin.jpg|The third and final coin of Deadlocked v3. Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels